Leads Me Back To You
by cobra starsfish
Summary: Blair Waldorf is a princess, but what happens when she losses everything and is forced to live with the Bass family. - AU Mature
1. All Comes Back To Me

**Author's Note:** this idea has been roaming in my head for awhile and I figured it'd be an interesting story to tell. This takes place in AU but not completely you'll eventually understand. Honestly if you have negative comments those are find but please this is my story completely Au I don't think I can explain that enough !

* * *

Leads Me Back To You

_I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky...  
And I swear like the shadow that's by your side..._

In the dead of night she was awaken but a loud bang circling around her room, un aware that is was no longer a dream she sat up clinging the sheets for dear life around her. When the bang got louder, she threw the silky gold sheets off her body before stepping onto the plush carpet of her room. Grabbing the currently lighted candle from her nightstand, she fixed herself before slowly moving over to her Oak wood door. Holding her breath, she quietly moved down the hall of the palace not aware of anything because wrong everything seemed fine.

That night at their usual dinner party, her father seemed distant from everyone the same look on his face when her mother died years ago. Though she tried to act as if nothing was wrong, she could see that something was happening and once again her father was leaving her in the cold. He had told her not to stress out about it, her birthday was tomorrow which meant she would be queen, he would hand her the crown and she would rule just like she had been preparing for all her life. Worried something was wrong with her big day, the seventeenth birthday she had been waiting anxiously for since this was what she wanted, what she needed.

She had made her way to his study right before bed, but found nothing but stacks of paper and her sleeping father. She knew something was very wrong then but when he opened his eyes and smiled weakly she backed out of the room before closing it lightly. Now finding herself walking down the palace hall she could hear the faint sounds of voices, very loud voices. She swallowed the lump in her throat before placing her hand onto the cold wall. Biting her lip, she inhaled before letting her head look around the corner to the horrible sight in front of her.

"Now Harold, we could do this the easy way we know you have it and we want it." The older man spoke holding the gun tightly in his gloved hand. His face covered by the body of whoever was guarding the door though she could tell that he was much younger. Holding her breath she moved a little closer to the door completely aware that she must keep herself in the dark."William I have no idea what you are talking about." Harold spoke with a shaky voice before closing his eyes. "Just look for what you need to look for but leave Blair out of it."

"Ahh the princess, should we wake her up I know she would love to see her father lying in a pile of blood just like her mother." William laughed before cracking the gun back and placing it in the middle of her father's forehead. "Vanderbilt leave Blair and Eleanor out of this." Her father spat at the man, who she now could identify as William Vanderbilt but who was he and why was he here? She moved closer trying to keep her tears inside as the man shot the gun at the ceiling causing Blair to scream. "Blair, honey is that you! Run now get out of here!" Her father shouted, she obeyed running down the hall before turning the corner. "Damnit Trip get her!" William demanded.

At that Blair started to run again, princesses don't run she heard her mother shout in her head as she continued down the palace hall not taking the time to stop and admire the photos up and down the hall. Instead with the moon light in her eyes and tears running down faster Blair found herself almost out of breath but running for dear life as the man behind her began to shot. "Dorota!" she finally found herself being able to cry out but no answer. "Just leave me alone!" she shouted as the man seemed to be getting closer as she was running. Finding herself at a crossroad, Blair turned left running down the stairs before looking behind her unable to see the young man following her. "Blair!" a rough voice called out, but not trusting it she ran faster down the stairs only having her foot getting caught in her white night gown, causing her to roll down the rest of the marble steps hitting the wall at the bottom. Letting out a soft cry, she got up, determined to keep running though the doorway to the ballroom quietly looking around.

Letting the tears fall as she walked through the room where she had currently been that night, but now nothing but moon light was falling all around her. Blair didn't know what to do but she knew she couldn't stay down here they would find her. Taking off running once again that same rough voice echoed in her ear, "Blair!" she yelped before running out of the ballroom only to be caught but a warm hand and yanked into a very dark corner. Blair screamed only to have her mouth covered by a huge hand covered in leather; she inhaled but couldn't exhale the scream she was building up. "Blair, it's ok." She shook her body weak from running but also weak from crying. When the hand pulled away, Blair backed away only to be pulled in deeper into the dark corner. "Please don't kill me, I'll give you whatever you want." Blair cried out unable to see the face of the man that had currently pulled her into the corner. Sobbing loudly, Blair eventually found herself sliding softly down the wall to sit on the ground. Her body cold, lifeless and weak couldn't take it, if he wanted to kill her he would have done it already but thousands of thoughts were running through her head at the moment. The silence was killing her more damaging than knowing she was going to die soon, gathering her thoughts and pushing her tears aside she looked up into the darkness. "Who are you?" She demanded softly before inhaling to continue. "And where is my father?"

The man sighed before flicking his lighter on, that was then when Blair noticed his stoned features, gray hair and tired eyes. Blair gasped before turning to run again though this man looked completely different from William Vanderbilt, but she didn't completely trust this man at the moment. "I'm Bart Bass and I'm here to help you." Blair narrowed her eyes at him before folding her arms across her chest letting him continue. "Your father is going to be ok, but you we have to get you out of here." Blair frowned before looking down at the ground. "I'm not going anywhere without my father!" She stated seriously before turning around to run again "Daddy! Daddy please where are you?" Blair screamed before being yanked once again facing the man that wasn't giving up at all. "I'm sorry Blair but you leave me no choice." When he stated this. his stone cold features were the last thing she remembered before blacking out.

* * *

When she woke, she was moving Blair opened her tired eyes before rubbing her throat lightly. Looking down she thought this was all a dream that she was in her bed and she was seventeen finally but it wasn't a dream and she wasn't in her bed. Opening her eyes completely she let out a loud screech before looking out the window. Clouds? Where the hell was she? Heaven? Had they really killed her forcing her to meet the eyes of god at the moment on her seventeenth birthday? She stood up only to be forced back down by the seatbelt holding her, where was her father?

"Oh good your awake." A cold voice spoke as she looked up to see the man that had kidnapped her last night. She opened her mouth to scream again but was only quieted as tea was placed in front of her. "Please don't scream again." He asked softly before smirking, he handed her a cup before sitting down across from her. Blair looked down before lifting the cup to her lips inhaling the lavender and honey scent her favorite. She smiled softly before taking a slip looking back up at the man before placing her cup down. "Where am I?" She asked softly before looking out the window.

"Well, Harold called me yesterday and told me to come and get you." When Blair's eyes widened he quickly continued. "Blair your kingdom is in great danger, your father owes a lot of people and the Vanderbilt's are one of them." He paused before picking up the newspaper right next to him. "Mr. Vanderbilt is very serious about his money Blair, and he figured he would pay your father a visit. Long story short your father is one of my closest friends and I told him I would help you out. Blair you're one of your father's most prized processions he figured if William didn't find anything of value he would take you." Blair's eyes found Bart's before looking back at the cup before taking a slip, she was one of her father's most prized processions but why would he want to take Blair?

"Will I ever see him again?" Blair whispered before looking back at Bart who now had soften eyes before looking away, she may have only known Bart for a couple of hours but she could already tell that soften eyes might no. "If your father can handle his business then you may, Princess I'm here to protect you and so is my family we'll treat you like our own. Your father has always been there for me, so I'm trying to be there for him right now." Blair nodded before placing the cup back down and folding her arms across her chest.

"You should get more sleep; we'll be arriving in New York soon." Blair quickly looked back at him, New York? She hadn't even been outside of France before what was she supposed to do."New York?" she questioned looking at Bart with scared eyes did she even have New York attire? "Yes, I know it'll be a change for you but you'll be fine." He offered a weak but surely fake smile before walking away, Blair sighed leaning back against her seat. She hadn't even been outside of the palace let alone been to New York, what had her father gotten her into. Surely she knew becoming a queen would be hard but this was too much. She thought all about it as she fell asleep once again, this wasn't going to be good.

* * *

"Blair wake up we're here." Bart whispered softly as he pulled the blanket off her. Blair whined, as her eye flow open. Now that she wasn't moving she felt a lot better. Letting out a soft sigh, she grabbed Bart's hand before moving towards the exit of the Bass Industries private plane. As she stepped outside of the plane, her eyes became wide and at that she knew she wasn't in France anymore. For one New York smelled but perhaps that was because of the rain now currently falling as Bart pulled her towards the limo. Holding the door open for her, she quickly stepped in admiring the fresh leather seat and plush carpet against her feet as she slipped out of her shoes. She shivered as Bart climbed in now talking on his phone.

"Misty, yes we've arrived." Blair stared at him as his driver closed the door, he now not even noticing Blair staring at him. "Is everything ready? Well where is he?" Bart now looked mad, but when he eyed Blair she turned towards the moving road noticing they were getting closer and closer to the building. The only thing she knew about New York was that they had amazing sights though her father always promised her they would go, he never actually took her. She was aware that she was born here, as an Upper East Side princess but she never remembered any of it eventually they had moved to France. She sighed still remember father and mother always so over protective of her but she never understood why. "I'll talk to him later Misty, yeah I love you too bye."

As moment passed, turning into hours Blair never took her eyes off the scene in front of her. She was now seeing why her parent's fell in love in this city. The bright lights and interesting people of course made Blair extremely interested. She noticed Bart wanting to say something but she never pushed him. Eventually he began to speak once again. "We have to cut your hair." He blurted out before getting a nasty look from Blair "What?" She demanded before running her fingers through the long brown, curly locks that rested all down her back stopping at the top of her backside. "The prime source of the Vanderbilt's live here; we can't let them know it's you. Granted that they aren't under the name Vanderbilt but still it's quite noticeable that you are indeed a princess."

Blair sighed glaring at Bart for a long time before nodding, anything that helped her get closer to her father was fine by her though it had taken her years to get her hair to the length she wanted it, and this was just not something she wanted to do. As soon as they pulled in front of the salon, Blair's heart began to race she was actually going to do this, cut her hair change everything about her that reminded her of France. As Bart pulled her into the salon she noticed all the well-dressed people and the not so well dressed people Blair sighed she already knew she wasn't going to fit in here at all. Being pulled into a back room she was introduced to Rachel Carr her new personal stylist and hair dresser.

"Oh Bart she's gorgeous, the pictures in the magazine's do you not justice." She smiled, but Blair frowned knowing she needed to bite her tongue and just nod. Bart smiled half-heartedly before walking out once again. Blair stared at the middle-age woman that was about to make her over or in her mind a make under since Rachel Carr didn't look like she knew anything about fashion. Blair snorted, before she narrowed her eyes at Rachel getting a soft laugh out of her. Blair already didn't like her eventually when she got her grounds down here she was speak her mind. Closing her eyes, Blair let the lady turn her chair, feeling the weight of her hair getting lighter Blair could feel the tears well needed at the moment run rapidly down her chilled face.

"Blair you look – great" Bart stated nodding before, letting Rachel turn her chair to face a mirror. Blair sighed running her fingers through her curly layered hair that now rested at her middle back. Instead of being dressed in her night grown anymore which had been ripped somehow, she would take it out of Bart's paycheck eventually but now she was dressed in a lovely white summer dress with a red belt tied tightly around her waist, Blair smiled down at her white Jimmy Choo heels something she had never wore before only on special occasions. "Are we going somewhere special?" She beamed at Bart who seemed taken back by her remark of going somewhere special before looking between her and Rachel handing Blair a tiffany's box. "No, just going to meet my family and your new home for a while." He stated watching her open the box in surprise taking out a charm bracelet opening her mouth widely.

"Your father told Misty and I to give it to you." He shrugged before grabbing Blair by the shoulder and moving her outside once again. "Blair he really did want your seventeenth birthday so be special" Bart whispered before opening the limo door for her, she climbed in before playing with the charm bracelet on her wrist, she sighed looking out the window as the limbo started to move once again.

* * *

"And here we are the Palace hotel." Bart beamed the first true smile that he had shown her which meant he took pride of his place. "A palace really?" She stated getting out before stopping in her tracks, making a horrible face turning back to Bart who was standing behind her still smiling. "This isn't a palace." Blair murmured before walking behind Bart as he started to walk up to the door, nodding at the doorman as he held open the door. "No it's not; it's a hotel, my hotel the one that made me basically." He explained before moving over to a woman sitting in a chair in the corner chatting away.

"Misty, I'd like you to met Blair." He stated holding Blair by the shoulder as Misty stood up, looking at her with a loving smile and addicting hazel eyes. Misty, of course she already knew was Bart's wife anyone could tell that the way she looked at him. "Oh Blair, you look even more lovely in person." She stated in a very soft voice but very inviting making Blair miss her mother even more. When Misty pulled her into a hug, Blair could feel the tears in her eyes growing before she knew it Misty had pulled back. "Oh dear don't tear up on me." Misty smiled before patting her cheek softly. Now Blair took in all of Misty and her very pregnant stomach, Blair smiled before looking between Bart and Misty. "Well let's take you to where you'll be staying shall we."

Walking behind a very loving couple, Blair couldn't help but notice that Bart and Misty's relationship was a lot like Eleanor and Harold's relationship it seemed to be if they were away from each other too long the whole world stop. The way Bart helped Misty into the elevator made Blair realize that true love can happen. As soon as the elevator stopped at the eighteenth floor, Blair became nervous knowing nothing about this family at all but she was going to be stuck with them. 1812, how ironic Blair thought as Bart opened the door letting the pure smell of smoke and cologne fill her nose. Blair winced before walking in behind them. "And this is where you'll be staying Blair" Misty finally announced.

Blair's face showed her disapproval of this but she would have to fire the maid as soon as possible. "You'll be here with our son Charles." Blair turned to face Bart and Misty with pure disgust on her face before she could say anything Misty was already heading out of the suite. "If you need anything Blair, Bart and I are right next door." At that the door shut, Blair cursed herself for being born into a royal family that had no sense in finances at all. She sighed running her fingers over the fabrics in the suite before making her way to the bedrooms. It was quiet but now Blair left lonely, no Dorota, no father, no one. Blinking back tears Blair stuck her head into a neatly made bedroom which she already knew was hers. Inhaling the Chanel perfume smell, she moved over to the bed to sit. She did know how long she had been staring around the room, looking at the view of the city below as the cars and people went on with their lives. This was when she saw him leaning against the doorframe, a completely serious look on his face as his chestnut hair perfectly styled, but still maintained to look like he had just woken up from a tiring sleep and the same intense eyes as Bart had except for hazel. Blair frowned as he continued to stare at her before moving into the room placing clothes onto her bed. She blinked before raising an eyebrow at him. "What's this?" She questioned softly before meeting his intense eyes again.

"A uniform, you need it for school." He stated coldly before moving out of the room. "Who are you?" Blair demanded standing up trying to seem strong before meeting his gaze again. He smirked before narrowing his eyes at her. "I'm Chuck Bass." And at that, he was gone leaving Blair with an intensely strange feeling in her stomach. She sighed falling backwards onto the bed, twisting the charm bracelet with her fingers. "Daddy I miss you." She mumbled before closing her eyes letting the tears fall softly.

* * *

_Author's Note: I swear more C/B encounters will happen next chapter lol trust me !_


	2. Cure of Loneliness

a/n: sooo sorry this is so late but it's been so busy over where but as promised I've updated not once but twice woot go me, I promise not to leave you all waiting ever again ! C: as for the questions - this is a fantasy world my head for chuck and blair so I hope that makes (:

* * *

it's cold and rainy, Blair holds onto her pillow tight as the tears roll down her cheeks - she doesn't know how the fell asleep or when but she's asleep and unable to breath it was hard for her to imagine starting all over right now.

_She's running, the feeling in her stomach leaves her breathless, almost emotionless she's searching, she's hiding, she's finding a common ground. She hears him, running almost faster than her but she can't see him. She's crying, she's always fucking crying - she's weak she can't do this._

_He grabs her, feeling the muscles in her arms ache she cries out as he slams her into the wall. She shouldn't have listened, she shouldn't have said anything, she got herself into this mess. He covers her mouth, pressing her deeper into the wall as his gloved hand almost chokes her. She blinks the tears back as the cold metal from his gun touched her cheek, drawing a heart around her face._

_She can't see, she only hears the click of the gun being ready, she screams - the gun goes off - she cries out in pain before falling to the floor._

Blair screams, sitting up looking around the room - it's cold and empty not like her room at home, she needed to go home. Touching her body and her face to make sure she was all there Blair wipes her eyes with the fabric of the thin sheets keeping her warm. Feeling her heart pound in her chest, she closes her eyes before pulling back the sheets, stepping onto the plush carpet underneath her feet. Pushing herself up, Blair moves to the window to look out a the rain and the cars going by. She exhales taking a seat right on the window seal.

Her breath causing the window to fog up as she runs her fingers over the mist that she created. Biting her lip, she rested her head on the window. Before she knew it she was falling into a deep, uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

A knock on the door, caused her to wake up with a startle causing her to fall straight off the window seal with a thump. She groaned in protest, as the person who was currently knocking on the door came in abruptly. To her dismay it just happened to be none other than Chuck Bass - why did she have to room with him anyways? She rubbed her eyes softly before glaring at the young teenager as he stared at her with a smirk.

"Can I help you?" she asked stilling glaring at him as hard as she could, before she actually followed his eyes in the place he was actually looking. She grasped before pulling down the night gown that Misty had gave her - which was not long enough in her opinion. "You're disgusting." she spit out before standing up.

"Nice underwear." He stated with an even bigger smirk than before, which almost made Blair throw up right on his nicely shined shoes. After giving him a disgusted face, she really now was able to take in his appearance nicely prepared khaki pants, yellow button up shirt - currently untucked with a red and yellow tie, if he'd had a better personality she might have been slightly attracted to him but he was nothing but a pig, worthless scum.

"Anyways I can in here to tell you that breakfast is almost ready, and that you should get ready." Blair nodded before grabbing the clothes from the chair in the corner of the room. "Although you'd look better going to school in what you are wearing now." Blair snapped her head around, clothes in hand before letting out a sound of disgust.

"You're pathetic!" She nearly shouted before storming out of the room, making sure she was living him out of sight out of mind as of right now.

* * *

As the much needed shower , Blair was ready to take on the world, or more in the sense the Upper east side. After stepping up to the mirror, wiping the fog off the mirror softly Blair looked at herself carefully before running her fingers through her short hair, touching the rough circles under her eyes. She didn't even recognize herself - Blair was not Blair to her. After quickly moisturizing her rather dry body with the rose scented lotion she was able to find in the bathroom she quickly sprayed herself with what was left of her Chanel No. five.

Letting out a soft sigh, as she dressed her self carefully with the underwear that Misty was able to proved her, the knee length navy skirt with white stocking with a pair of red heels, which totally wouldn't be her style of dressing for regular school back home where she lived but she had no choice. For her top she paired the skirt with a white blouse with a navy sweater, her hair perfectly in a bun with a red head band to finish the whole outfit. She decided on light make-up just to cover up the dark circles before she was actually happy with what she was wearing.

Closing the bathroom door behind her, she inhaled but only to exhale with a deep cough. She absolutely hated the smell of this place, and whatever he was smoking did her no justice. Huffing loudly, Blair grabbed the purse that Misty and Bart so kindly given her for her birthday, but it still wasn't the same. She didn't feel as if she was going to like it here at all. Opening the door to 1812, she made her way next door to the home of the Basses. Standing there at the door, Blair wondered why Chuck didn't live with his parents, why had they thrown him over here to live by himself? It was obvious that the questions she had been asking herself didn't matter to Chuck anyways, he seemed to like hanging out by himself. Letting out a sigh, Blair pushed open the door into the sunshine filled penthouse.

Blair was always in awh when she walked into the home of Misty and Bart, it was so much better than the living condition that she and Chuck had been living it. She inhaled sharply, she smell of fresh bread and fruit something that only made her stomach jump for joy.

She watched cautiously as Misty moved around the dinning room area, directing what seemed to be their maid in how to set the table. When Misty noticed her, the expression on her face completely changed from serious to extremely kind as she quickly waddled over to greet Blair.

"Ah, you look fantastic my dear." She stated pulling Blair into a hug, Blair was somewhat relived that Misty was such a kind person, her hazel eyes always sparkled even if Blair could tell something was wrong by the extreme discoloration in her face. "Come breakfast is all ready for us, Bart and Chuck will be joining us later."

Making her way to the table, Blair sits her purse down next to her before looking around at the assortment of food on the table. She smiled, forcing herself to relax before filling her plate with whatever she could get her hands on. When Misty sat down, Blair could see her giggling at her as she stuffed her face with a rather huge strawberry. "Pace yourself Blair there's enough time darling." She stated as the maid Blair had seen before placed a plate down in front of her - must have been something special for the baby.

Sitting in silence wasn't settling while with Blair, she coughed causing Misty to awake for the rather long daydream she seemed to be having. She smiled looking at Blair, "You look so much like your mother." Blair could feel her eyes cascade down to her food before feeling Misty take her hand in hers. "Honey, everything's going to be fine, I can sense that you're going to do just fine you have Charles to guide you." Blair snorted at that example, which only made Misty chuckle with glee. "Okay maybe that's not a good thing, but he's not as bad as you think."

_Yeah right and pigs can fly Blair thoughts quietly to herself, as Misty let go of her hand taking the napkin that was currently in her lap off and placing it on the table. "Blair, can I ask you a favor?" Blair nodded, looking at Misty as her expression turned strictly serious. "I need you to keep an eye on Charles, I know he's the one supposed to look after you but I think he needs it more than you." Blair was just about to protest, but the sound of a giant slam, a few curse words and a loud crash interrupted her thoughts. "Excuse me." Misty announced before rusting as fast as she could out of the eating area, which wasn't too fast considering how big she was._

_Blair sat alone, pushing the fruit remaining on her plate around currently thinking about what Misty had told her. Keep an eye on Charles? Why? He seemed to be doing just fine before she came here. Blair shook her head knowing that she owed the family whatever they asked for, she didn't know where she would be if it wasn't for them. Blair lost her concentration when Bart came storming in with the look of pure hate on his face, which caused Blair to grow wide eye. Hearing him pause, he turned to face the table before grabbing an apple, finally noticing Blair behind the place settling._

"_Charles is waiting in the limo for you, but I wanted to talk to you for a moment." Blair nodded, watching him sit down right beside her. "Now Blair I know you take pride in your name." She nodded again before raising an eyebrow at him. "But I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone, no one at all that you are Blair Waldorf." Blair stood up, out of force of habit, how dare he tell her she has to change her name, the only thing she actually had pride in at the moment. "Mr. Bass I don't think -"_

"_Bart." He corrected her firmly before letting her go on. "Bart I don't think I can do that, it's the only thing I have left and I -" _

"_I'm not asking you to lose the name all together, I just want you to be safe." He stated softly before getting up to leave. Carefully fixing his jacket as he buttoned it once again. "Please just do it." He firmly started before moving out of the room, causing Blair to finally exhale. Change her name what was he nuts? Collecting her thoughts Blair grabbed her purse from the floor, carefully making her way to the door and exiting without another word._

* * *

_Exiting the building, Blair smiled politely to the doorman that held the door open for her. She needed fresh air and the fresh rain smell made her feel even more at home. Clutching her purse tightly, Blair made her way over to the black and black limo, unsure of the sight she may see inside._

_Cautiously walking up to the limo, Blair inhaled sharply before letting the driver open it for her. She smiled sweetly, before sliding in surprised to see Chuck rather calm and quiet in the corner. She felt her heart jump for joy - seeing as he won't put her in an awkward situation anymore. "You're late." He mumbled before turning his attention towards her as the door closed softly._

"_Your father wanted to speak with me, not that it's any of your business." She snapped back, although it was fully not needed since he had not given her an attitude at all. "My father right." He commented back, before reaching into his pocket pulling out what looked like a cigarette but most certainly was not since it was quite small. Blair turned her nose up before focusing on him placing it into his mouth, closing it around his perfectly pump lips. What was she thinking, this was not ok._

"_Don't you dare smoke that in here!" She declared, glaring as hard as she could only to get a blank stare from the well groomed boy, more groomed than when he was standing in her doorway that morning. Now his outfit was complete with a navy blazer with a scarf that was more horrible looking than anything she had ever seen before in her life. He ignored her of course, grabbing the lighter from the seat next to him and flickering it on. Gasping, Blair grabbed the objects from his mouth and hands throwing them on the floor of the limo. "I said do not smoke in here!"_

"_You're going to pay for that right?" He asked smoothly, pointing at the joint now on the floor ruined before picking the lighter up once again placing it into his pocket. "Of course I'm not going to pay for that, I like living ok? So if you don't mind don't smoke around me." With a eye roll, Chuck sat back in his seat more than likely wishes that this ride was over just like she did._

_As soon as the limo stopped, Blair could finally breath again. She hadn't realized that she was holding her breath this whole time. She turned her glaze from the window to see that Chuck was not moving - which only made her wonder that she was getting all worked up about not even being at the right school. "Are you getting out or what?" She questioned him, before grabbing her purse but before she knew it Chuck was now in her face - dangerously close. His breath tickling her lips softly, causing her to lose her breath once again._

"_Look, I'm not happy about this situation either - I have a hard time looking out for myself and now I have to look after you too." Blair was about to speak, but was silenced by his oncoming words. "So try not to do anything stupid, don't tell anyone your name, keep out of trouble I have a reputation to withhold and I don't need you ruining it. Okay?" Blair felt her heart pounding louder and harder in her ears she almost didn't hear him, she softly nodded watching him back away from her, grabbing his things and charging out of the limo like a bat out of hell. _


End file.
